Psycho!
Psycho! Welcome to my 3rd character's first roleplay, I will make this as random and funny as I can (I WILL NOT make it a quest) Is Roleplay Creator Active: Yes (I am Back!) Rules * This roleplay starts in the ranch, then progresses to anywhere listed. If anyone really wants an unlisted area, I may add it to the list. * The story is that Emma and her pet/protecter/friend Psycho invited a bunch of people to meet her in the Indigo Quarry. Who she invited depends on who joins the roleplay. * Be random! * Please don't get poor Psycho "cured" of being a killer slime by a Plague Slime in the Traveller's Turf... I mean, you can. But he will get depressed (Like, DON'T depress the killer slime child. Either he'd get depressed or be very, very happy. We don't really know) and then Emma would be sad and go berserk. And probably die. * Have Fun! Members * PrimordiaThePrimordial ** Psycho (Page has been updated! Please read updates, tell me if it makes him too OP) ** Emma * Squidy822 ** Squidy Summary None yet! Roleplay ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- Psycho: Kamon, Ema, just 1 mor invatayshun!!! Emma: Annndddd... Done! Starmail sent. Now we go to the Indigo Quarry. I can't wait for the guests to arrive! We're gonna have so much fun! Psycho: Lets GooooooOOOOOOO!!!!! (10 minutes later) Emma: Here we are... no one's here yet. We'll wait here for them to arrive! I can't wait to meet everyone! Psycho: Im a bit nervus... but its STILL guna be fun! ---XxKatakxX--- When a kangaroo with a mail bag dumps out the entire mail bag and leaps away, and all thats contained is a bunch of decorated yarn balls. One of them uncurls. It's 9! And... a bunch of his friends... Seriously, how many are there? 50?I ---Squidy822--- A random window appeared in the air. Squidy came out of it. "WHO'S READY TO TAKE SOME SANEKILLERS?" ---XxKatakxX--- All 50 of 9's friends leave because they don't want to know. 9, in the meantime, eats one to see how they taste and they'll have no effect on him anyway because he has no sanity. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- Psycho: SQWIDY IS HEER! Ohw, and 9 is heer too. ''(He didn't even MEAN to be rude wow) Emma: Hai, 9! Nice to meet you, Squidy! *eats sanekiller* Hm, I'm already insane, I guess... They taste like Oreos! Nice! '''The Oreo Company has taken offense. ---XxKatakxX--- 9 has just realized that he has no tongue. Therefore he cannot taste. R.I.P. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- Emma: So, what shall we do first? Go to the Wyvern's nest? the Traveller's Turf? That dark cave in the Wire Den with the creepy noises coming from it? Psycho: '''''NO TRAVELERS TERF! HATE PLAYG SLYMS! ---Squidy822--- "TO THE TRAVELERS TURF" Squidy is a trashbag. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- (HEY be nice to killer slime child he was looking forward to seeing squidy (probs BECAUSE squidy is a trashbag)) Psycho:'' Fyn. *cough*why me*cough*'' Emma: You sure you don't want to go to the creepy cave? Okay! *smiles and starts walking towards the traveller's turf (YES Psycho is a child. He is a largo (basically, except somehow 3 types?) And is the same size as a normal slime, so he is a CHILD) (Dangit I have to go... I'm gonna fall asleep sitting here otherwise... continue tomorrow :( SO SORRY!) (Iiiiiii'm BACK! :D) Psycho:*thinks of hilarious revenge plan... just in case Squidy keeps this up for too long* (He would use it first chance except he sort of likes Squidy for some reason) Fyn. To the travelers terf... ---XxKatakxX--- 9 is making a boat with wheels made out of yarn thats the size of a toy boat. He's random, and doesn't want to walk. ---PrimordiaThePrimordail--- 15 minutes later... They arrive at the Traveller's Turf. Psycho: Stay owt uv purple sparkly water. Its asidic. I wil byt if yew try to push mee in. ---Squidy822--- "Ok." Squidy pushed 9 in. Thankfully, 9 is in a boat. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- A hole opens in the 4th wall! Sermance sticks her head through the hole. Sermance: Hey 9, it's really not fine, that you always stay in line. But seriously. Why are you so nice? It just doesn't seem FUN! Sermance goes back through the hole and closes it behind her. Emma: Umm.... who was that... and why were they sticking their head... out of a hole in midair... Squidy, 9, do either of you know who that was?